Coming home to you
by thewriterstory
Summary: "It was a near-death experience for me. A life changing encounter for him. We are going back to our home. Our family." [Pepper Potts] "I hope, I can protect the one thing I can't live without. My family." [Tony] Tony centric one-shot on the aftermath of Iron Man 3. Emotional/Angst kind of piece


**I was overly excited when I saw such positive feedback from all of my readers. I wrote this story especially for ****those who love Tony centric_. _Spoilers for IRON MAN 3. Set just after the events of Iron Man 3.**

**This is a really short piece but I believe that you will appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: These are Marvel's characters not mine. Non profitable writing :)**

* * *

**Pepper's POV**

"Yes Rhodey. No the board meeting has been rescheduled due to the delay in the operation. Yes, yes don't worry we're almost there. I'll wake him up soon. Thanks for staying with him. Don't worry about us, hope you have a good day. Thanks, goodbye :) " I told him gratefully and hang up.

It has been a few hours since the operation and Tony has been in the pink of health. The doctor said he was unusually quick to adapt without the reactor and we're finally going back to Stark Tower. Tony wasn't apprehensive at all, to my surprise. We're in a not so out of the ordinary car now so that we can get back without the press haunting us.

I look at Tony who's sleeping in my lap. At first he wanted to drive his car. I and Rhodey were furious. I know, he just wanted to get back the feeling of piloting a vehicle on land.

He's so different now. A changed man. Not just the absence of the glowing arc reactor but he seems to be changed in his character too. I know that he's desperately trying to make up for his mistakes. And I know he will.

His face looks so peaceful. No dreams, no nightmares, no thrashing about. Too bad we're almost near Stark Tower and I have to disrupt him from his peaceful sleep.

Oh and by the way, Stark Tower has become a hang out spot for the Avengers after their long missions. They refused to stay there but promised to visit often. The bottom half of the building is allocated for SI. The top half is for Avengers, Coulson, Darcy and Jane, and hopefully Betty. So don't be surprised if you see any of them there!

"Tony honey, wake up... we're almost there." I sang in a soft whispered voice.

"hmmgggrr go away 'mmseeeping" came the muffled reply.

"I will buy Shwarma for you."

Tony woke up soon after, just as the chauffeur parked the car and unloaded some things. I thanked the him and dismissed him before I and Tony went upstairs to the floor that the Avengers were sharing. I silently hoped that Happy will recover from his burns. I miss his cheerful attitude towards us.

"There're there aren't they?" Tony suddenly asked.

I looked to him and saw him with a pained expression. My eyes gave away the answer. I only nodded slightly.

Tony entered the room and glanced at the whole room. He saw everyone in his team including Thor, who was with Jane not on Asgard when he was in trouble. Some like Clint and Tasha were sitting together on the couch and Natasha was scolding Tony in Russian while they both seemed to be sobbing.

Steve, Bruce and Thor hugged him first, in that order. No one exchanged a word. They were inwardly celebrating the return of their falling comrade.

I watched silently and as our eyes followed Tony Stark, we found him walking towards the two assassins. I'm pretty sure Tony was scared for making both assassins cry when he was near the brink of death.

Clint stood up and grabbed Tony into a firm hug. They both held each other so tightly for the 20 seconds that passed and they both started crying again.

Clint finally let go of Tony and held him at an arms length and gently told him, "Be careful." He made way for Tony towards the couch and patted his back.

I held my breath. I couldn't see Natasha fully but I could hear her sniff. My heart broke for her.

Tony walked towards her and knelt down on one leg and looked at her in the same height. She wrapped her arms around his strong muscular shoulders.

"I'm here, I'm here Tash. Don't cry." Tony comforted as she buried her head his shoulders. Tony shut his eyes tightly. Tears began to stream down his face. He put his hands on Natasha's silky shoulder-length red hair and stroked her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry brother... I left you all alone out there...we both were scared...it must have been so scary over there..."

"I know Tash... I was so scared of losing you and Pepper...I'm so sorry I hurt you...I'm so sorry..."

All of our hearts broke at the scene, I started crying again. By this time both Clint and Steve were sobbing. I started to think about what Tony Stark meant to people out there.

* * *

** I just wanted to do a one-shot on Tony coming back home and returning to his friends or more like his family. But if I need to explain why Natasha and Clint were feeling so bad for Tony I will post another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

_**-thewriterstory  
30/10/13**_


End file.
